An Unexpected Visitor
by Faulty Paragon
Summary: After Engarde's trial comes to a close, Edgeworth has loose ends to tie up in his office. However, a surprise visit from Phoenix changes his plans. Post JFA.


A/N: It's been a couple of years since I've played the first few AA games, but I've been thinking about JFA recently and how incredible that last case was. This takes place the night after JFA's finale.

Let me know what you think! This is my first time ever writing for AA, so I'd love to hear from you.

* * *

 **An Unexpected Visitor**

"Come in," the man called in response to a knock on his office door, pulling off his glasses and leaning back in his chair. The weariness that had built up over the last few days had taken its toll upon his body; he could feel the tension pulling all the way down his neck and spine, his brows feeling as if they were eternally furrowed. "Who is it?"

The strained face which peeked around the corner did not belong to whom he was expecting.

"Wright?! What are you doing here?" Miles Edgeworth scoffed, standing up and walking around to lean on the front of his desk.

The blue-suited man stumbled meekly into the prosecutor's office, tired face smiling weakly. "I just… wanted to talk a bit, Edgeworth. Is that okay?"

Edgeworth pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He glanced over his shoulder at the mountain of case files he had found upon his desk earlier that evening. There were numerous prosecutors who had somehow found out about his brief return to the country, and were desperate to get his insight on their cases. However, looking at Wright's ragged face, Edgeworth pushed the files to the side. _Wright's been through enough today, though. I should probably hear him out._ "I suppose it is," he conceded at last, gesturing for the man to close the door behind him. "Come in and sit down."

Nervously, Phoenix Wright obeyed and sat upon the pristine, refined mahogany sofa, back straight and at attention. It was clear that he was uncomfortable in the room, the man fidgeting with the attorney's badge still pinned proudly upon his lapel from the trial earlier that day.

Edgeworth crossed his arms, raising a skeptical brow. "Should you really be here right now, Wright?" he asked sternly. "You _should_ be with young Miss Fey instead- doubtless, she's still needing your support after the kidnapping." A small chuckle bubbled up in his throat, as he added dryly, "A true kidnapping. Honestly, how you two manage to get into these situations baffles me still."

The man didn't respond, so he continued on with his speech. "Nonetheless, this is no time for you to be wandering around town." However, when the spiky-haired man continued to stare at his shoes and fiddle with his badge, letting an awkward silence hang heavily in the room, a sinking feeling began to emerge in the prosecutor's chest. There was obviously something wrong with the attorney, but it didn't seem related to legal matters- otherwise, the man would've spoken by now.

Softening his voice slightly, he continued, "Look, Wright. Clearly something has you… out of sorts. Take a few days off and rest, and you'll feel a bit better."

After what felt like an eternity, Phoenix croaked out, "I- I just needed to say… thank you. Thanks again, Edgeworth."

The prosecutor frowned deeper, narrowing his eyes as he tried to read the nervous attorney's expression. "You already did that, Wright," he replied slowly. "There's nothing to thank me for- after all, you repaid me by giving back Franziska's whip. I think I was able to reach her." Edgeworth smiled to himself knowingly, thinking back to how only a few hours earlier, the young woman had, in tears, clumsily sworn to take her revenge against the very same attorney who was seated before him.

"No, Edgeworth, I-" Phoenix paused, finally releasing his badge. His hands fell to his knees, clenching into fists so tight that Edgeworth could see the knuckles pushing through pale skin. "I…"

Alarm began to rise up into Edgeworth's throat. "Wright?" he asked, pushing off the desk. "What's the matter?" When the other didn't respond, he bit his lip, grabbed his still-warm teapot, and poured a fresh cup of black tea. Placing it down in front of Phoenix, Edgeworth moved closer, seating himself on the arm of the couch.

Phoenix picked up the cup, but his hands began to shake so much he quickly returned it to its saucer, avoiding eye contact.

Edgeworth ran his hands back through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. _This… is not what I was expecting,_ he thought idly to himself, watching the attorney continue to stare at his shoes.

A few moments of silence passed, and finally the prosecutor couldn't handle it anymore. "Alright, Wright, what's the issue?" he asked authoritatively, ignoring the frustration that was also creeping into his voice. He was too tired to truly care. "You walk into my office, it's nearly-" he paused, checking his watch, "-two in the morning, and you then refuse to talk. I have case files I need to look over. If you are done with thanking me, I believe I need to wish you goodnight."

"No!" Phoenix cried, reaching out a hand to stop him. "No, I-" For the first time that night, Phoenix's eyes lifted, meeting Edgeworth's confused, exhausted glare.

And then, they filled with tears.

Immediately, the man buried his head in his hands, trying to force out a nervous laugh as he desperately searched his pockets for a handkerchief. "No, it's nothing," he sputtered. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, what- what was I thinking?" Each word came out faster than the last, his voice rising in pitch, his shoulders shaking.

Edgeworth could only watch, shell-shocked, as the tears rolled down the man's cheeks, staining his sleeves as he desperately tried to wipe them away.

At last, he found his voice again. Hesitantly, he took a seat beside the man, placing a tentative hand on Phoenix's back. "Wright, what is going on?" he breathed, unsure of what to do.

Phoenix recoiled from his touch, lurching forward and continuing to wipe away his tears. Before Edgeworth could say another word, the man abruptly stood, nearly bolting to the door in a panic. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Edgeworth, I-"

The surprise wore off, only to be replaced with immediate concern. _What in the world is happening?_ "No," the prosecutor stated firmly, grabbing Phoenix's shoulder and nearly dragging the man back to the couch. "You're going to sit and tell me what's going on. Is it Miss Fey? Is it the little one, Pearl? What is wrong, Phoenix Wright?"

At the use of his full name, Phoenix's face lifted, and Edgeworth could see his reddened, puffy eyes, exhaustion and fear palpable in his every tremor. The tears were still rolling down, but the man gave up on wiping them away.

"I just… _dammit!_ " Phoenix groaned, slamming his clenched fist into the sofa cushion. "I just wanted to thank you, it wasn't supposed to be like this-"

"Stop it, Wright," Edgeworth insisted, grabbing the other's wrists and pulling them back onto his lap. From the contact, the prosecutor could feel just how shaken his former opponent was, how clammy his skin felt, the sheer amount of anxiety oozing out of every pore. "Now tell me what this is all about."

Phoenix hung his head, gasping, desperately trying to reign the tears in. Eventually, the sobs quieted, and his slowed breathing was only punctuated by soft hiccups.

"Are you calmer now, Wright?" Edgeworth asked. When the man nodded, he finally let go of Phoenix's wrists, letting them sit limply in his lap. Taking a seat on the coffee table so he that could face Phoenix, Edgeworth leaned forward, waiting for the other's hiccups to slowly subside. "Is something wrong? With you, or Miss Fey?"

"Maya's fine," Phoenix breathed. "She's fine. She's staying at my place tonight with Pearls- I was planning on just staying at the office so they can rest at home- but tomorrow I'm taking her and Pearls back to Kurain myself." By the end of his sentence, his voice had softened to a whisper, as if he was almost praying for things to turn out the way he was saying them.

Edgeworth clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees. "So if the two young ladies are safe and sound, whatever is the problem?" he persisted, trying to keep his voice gentle.

A flash of alarm sprang upon Phoenix's face, his eyes widening imperceptibly, and he choked back another sob as he hung his head into his hands. "It never really hit me," he murmured, muffled voice quivering. "It never hit me just how much danger she was in because of me."

Warmth and empathy swelled up in Edgeworth's heart, the crease in his brow easing for the first time in what felt like forever. "Oh, Wright…" he murmured. "Don't tell me you blame yourself."

"But I _do!_ " Phoenix cried, his voice rising again. "I _hate_ myself for it! She's just a kid, she never knew what she was getting into by joining me that day! Because she was with me, she was targeted by an assassin! How the _hell_ am I supposed to just get over that?!"

"Wright, I-"

"No!" His tone became plaintiff, and he looked up at Edgeworth once more, guilt-ridden. "No, it _is_ because of me. Do you have any idea how much Pearls has cried over the last few days? How much Maya must've _wanted_ to cry? I tucked them in together tonight, and the _moment_ I closed the door behind me at home I could hear them crying in each other's arms. They were terrified!" Finally exhausted, he collapsed back into the plush sofa, letting his arms hang limply at his sides. "And it's all my damn fault."

Edgeworth bit his lip, watching the defeated man's chest shudder as he tried to calm his breathing once more. Finally, he muttered, "So is that why you came here? To share your guilt with someone?"

"No," Phoenix replied tiredly. "Not at all." He paused, then snorted. "Well, maybe a little."

"Are you taking back what you said today after the trial, then?" The prosecutor crossed his arms expectantly. "Are you turning back on your newfound resolve as a defense attorney?"

"No!" the blue-suited man insisted emphatically. "Never. I'm proud of what I've learned today- of how to find the truth. I meant every word."

His eyes shone, and a small smile pulled his lips as he spoke, clear and true for the first time all evening. Edgeworth believed him.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, why _are_ you here?" Edgeworth repeated at last. He moved forward, sitting at the edge of the table, reaching out and placing a hand on Phoenix's knee. "What did you need to say?"

Phoenix bit his lip, reaching up to fiddle with his attorney's badge once more. "I came to say…" His eyes misted over with tears once more, and to Edgeworth's total surprise, the man leaned forward and rested his forehead against Edgeworth's shoulder. "Thank you, Miles. Really, truly."

The prosecutor stilled. His hands were frozen in the air, hovering above Phoenix's back hesitantly. He could feel the man's spiky black hair against his cheek, smell the scent of cheap, yet crisp cologne rising faintly from the man's neck. It sent a foreign chill down Edgeworth's spine, the closeness leaving him speechless. Yet, he didn't pull away.

The shuddering of the frame leaning into him broke the spell. Phoenix began to weep softly again, pressing his eyes into Edgeworth's shoulder. "Miles, if I-I lost Maya too, if I broke m-my promise and couldn't p-protect her for Mia..." he trailed off helplessly, the sobs starting to fill his throat again. "You saved her. Your help is what saved her. If you hadn't been there t-to help stall the trial, she'd be…"

"Nonsense," the stern man scoffed lightly. He finally gave in and tenderly wrapped his arms around Phoenix's shaking form, drawing the man close and resting his cheek on the other's hair. "You were just as instrumental in this trial. Miss Fey was right to place her trust in you. And, either way, both the young ladies are safe now, and that's all that matters." He smiled wryly, although the other couldn't see. "I just do hope that next time, you call me as soon as the kidnapping occurs. Honestly, we likely would've been able to find her much sooner if you had."

Suddenly, he realized what the attorney had said. "Also, you… called me Miles. Highly unusual, wouldn't you say?"

He felt Phoenix's shoulders stiffen slightly in his arms, but the man didn't pull away, didn't look at him. "W-well, that's your name, isn't it?"

But his ears were red, and although Edgeworth would never admit it, he knew his own cheeks were flushed, too.

He stroked the other man's back as the blue-suited man calmed down at last. "Well, I suppose I'll let it slide for this once… Phoenix."

Phoenix chuckled, pressing his face further into Miles' shoulder. "Thanks, Miles. I really mean it."

As they sat there, holding each other close, Edgeworth couldn't help but sigh once again- although, any tension or weight that it might have carried simply dissipated with his breath. The case files would all have to wait until the next morning. For once, however, he didn't mind.


End file.
